Rose Fan Fiction
by theamazingcecilliaticks
Summary: A young cyborg girl by the name of Rose Metalhand encounters The Spine on her daily walk! What will happen if they fall in love?


Rose fan fic  
It was a beautiful sunny day in San Diego. As I walked along the sand, the water washed up and gently brushed my ankles. The water soothed my feet and reminded me that things should get better in my life. You see, I was just in a horrific car crash after my mother and father died in a plane crash. I had to get the complete left side of me amputated and to keep me alive, they made that side mechanical. It wasnt that bad really. It was like being completely human but with copper plating instead of skin. And wires instead of veins. Its also not like I am the only one who is half mechanical. There are plenty of cyborgs these days. And there are 2 bands that have automatons in them. They are called Steam Powered Giraffe and Steam Powered Snake. They are quite excellent acctually! SPG is 6 guys and SPS is 2 girls. So yeah. Its not that weird being half mechanical. I stopped to quickly shake some sand off of my mechanical foot then continue walking. I start looking for shells, my red pumps in hand and my black sundress flowing about, when I bump into someone. I fall backwards and when I look up, I see a silver bot looking down at me, his hand extended. I take it and hoist myself up, dusting myself off. "Sorry little lady" I blush instantly. "I hope I didnt dent your titanium aloy exterior Mr. The Spine" He chuckles in his smooth as silk deep voice "I hope you realize that is almost impossible"  
"I-I do.. Its just.. Ive always wanted to meet you and what are the odds that I meet you at the beach" He laughs and points to the water were a golden robot is looking at something in a tidal pool with a copper robot that has cheekvents and slight oxidization. I cant help but smile at Rabbit and The Jon "Im guessing that they are the reason you are here?" He nods and gently takes my hand in his and kisses it gently. His cool lips felt nice against my fleshy hand. A smile crosses my lips as he straightens up and looks me in the eyes, not letting go of my hand. "But Im glad that they brought me here now." Blood and oil rushes to my cheeks as I blush more. He smiles his signature smile, sending my mechanical heart racing. I look over at Rabbit and The Jon and they are looking at us. "Dont just stand there The Spine! Kiss her!" He looks at them like he is about to kill them and more heads turn to look at us and there is more whispering. "S-so I guess Ill see you around" I stammer and feeling foolish enough for one life time, I start walking away. A mechanical hand wraps around mine and he spins me till I am against him. He leans down and kisses me gently but hard, quickly but passionatly. There are gasps and oohs from everyone on the beach, including a few awws. He pulls away and I look around. All eyes are on us and a slow applause starts. He leans down and whispers in my ear "Wanna go dancing later?" I have to stop and think about it. Am I busy tonight? "Yes! Its Saterday and I have nothing else to do.. Wait.. Me and my baby! The Spine?" He only smiles "Meet me at Balboa Park at 9 and we will go from there" I just nod and walk away. Wow! A date with The Spine! Life couldnt get any better.  
9 rolls around and I am sitting on a bench in Balboa Park. No sign of The Spine but not everyone is anywere ontime.  
10 comes and now I feel ditched. I should have known it was all for show. I get up off the bench and start walking home. When I get home, I change and get to bed.  
The morning comes around and another nice day. I decide to go to the beach again. I get into a colourful dress and walk to the beach in my colourful wedge heels. As I get onto the beach I hear a deep and familiar voice calling someones name. I look around and my eyes lock on The Spines. I huff and walk faster, still a little sore and irritated from being stood up last night. I try and storm farther from him but he reaches out and grabs my wrist "Rose, stop and listen to me for a moment"  
"Why should I?!" I spit out. He looks at the sand then at me. "I am sorry about last night. I got helping around the manor with various tasks and then Rabbit reminds me over the wifi that I was supposed to meet you at Balboa Park at 9 and it was 9:30 so I run down as fast as I can and when I got there, you had just left. I was so devistated that I didnt bother going home and facing everyone. So I walked down here and waited for you, hoping you would come here. Please beleive me?" I look at him and the small crowd that circled him. Then out of no were, I start crying, oil and water pouring out of my eyes "You could have messaged me or told me something or followed me instead of just sitting there! Do you realize how hurt I was? Being stood up by The Spine just sent me over the sedge!" He pulls me into his arms and hugs me, gently petting my head, trying to comfort me. Eventually my crying subsides and i look at were I was crying "Oh my.. Your vest.." He shrugs and laughs, wiping away my tears. He takes my hand and starts walking towards the manor with me in tow.


End file.
